


The Battle of the Heart

by superemily1213



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle, Death, M/M, Multi, White Walkers, Wights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superemily1213/pseuds/superemily1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au-ish. No more will they say 'Winter is coming'. Instead, they will say 'Winter has come'. The White Walkers and Wights are in King's Landing. King Tommen Baratheon was not foolish like rulers before him. He gathered men for this day and the men are prepared to fight - to the death. Loras Tyrell is one of the men ready to fight. When the White Walkers and Wights come marching, he is terrified. Not because of them, but because of what he sees, and what he knows he has to end up doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This, I guess, is Au-ish. Never happened in the books, most likely won't happen. And yes, I know you can't kill wights with dragonglass, but for the purpose of this story, you can.

"Winter has indeed come, Your Grace." Margaery says to her husband, while looking out the window from high above the men prepared to fight, in their chamber.

"Yes, indeed it has, my wife. I was not a fool as the kings before, though. We are prepared. Our men will fight to the death. They will kill them all. All the Wights. All the White Walkers. Every single one of them until they are a mere story and nothing more." Tommen comes up behind his wife and places a kiss on her cheek. "I must go down now, Margaery."

Margaery turns around quickly. "Why? Can you not stay here? Keep me safe, my love."

"I cannot. I will not be like Joffrey, I will fight with my men. I am their king and I will fight like a king. I am not a coward. If I die tonight, I will die with pride, knowing that I died in battle, with my men. Not cowering behind my mother's skirts like a certain previous king." Tommen says this with a soft smile towards Maragaery. "I love you, but I must fight."

Queen Margaery looks down, knows he is right. Knows that he must go out and fight with the men. In her heart though, she just does not want to end up alone. Her brother, who has been there with her through everything, is fighting as well. She needs _someone_ to be here, to be with her. She would not be able to take it if both her husband and brother came back from this fight, just not alive.

"I know. It's just, both you and my brother are going into this fight and-"

"You are scared." Tommen observes with sympathy in his eyes. "You do not want either of us to die. If it comes to that, my Queen, then you shall march on, with your head held high like the true queen you are. You will mourn, and then you will get right back up." The king brushes his hand across his wife's face. He looks her in the eye, then leans in and kisses her.

Tommen steps back, takes one last look at his beautiful wife, and goes through the door of their chamber, down the stairs, and down to where his men are waiting.

###### 

Behind the gates of the Red Keep, where Lord Tyrion Lannister had given his speech so long ago before the Battle of the Blackwater Bay, there stood some 100,000 men, waiting and praying. Waiting to fight, to kill, to _die_. Waiting to scream out as they kill the White Walkers and the Wights. Just waiting. Praying they will return. Praying that this will not be the end of them. And amidst them all, there is Ser Loras Tyrell, stuck in his own mind. Paying no attention to anyone else.

Loras Tyrell, who, even though it happened many moons ago, still mourns for the love he lost. For the love that he will never have again. He pretends. Day in and day out. He pretends that everything is okay.

It is not.

He pretends to be happy with fucking other men.

He is not.

He wishes madly for those other men to be his love. To be his one and only true love. The person that no other will ever be able to replace.

They are not.

Nothing will ever bring Renly back. He knows it. Loras just does not want to accept it.

Loras Tyrell, the man that is slowly dying. Slowly, so slowly. Not because of disease, but because of a broken heart. If you were to look at him then, standing amidst all the other men, you would think nothing was wrong. There is, though. No one can see it. That is, of course, except for Margaery. His dear sister who has tried so hard to put his heart back together. To make him whole again. It just never works. It won't ever work. When you lose someone that meant the world to you, how are you supposed to go on? To pretend that you are not drowning in a pool of grief?

He is the first to spot King Tommen Baratheon coming down the stairs. Loras pushes his thoughts of grief, anguish, and Renly out of his mind. He knows that he cannot be distracted. For distraction will be his death, if he is not paying close attention to the King.


End file.
